Honest Iago
by Thousandsunnny
Summary: The ending we all wanted for thee Honest Iago.


Honest Iago

Cassio smoothed a creese on his shirt before he approached the council chambers on the far left of the massive room. He pushed the heavy oaken door open with ease as the hinges squeaked. "Do not think me rash, for I am not rash." Cassio said as he hurried into the room, all eyes turning towards him, "Iago will stand trial today.". Lodovico stood passive for a moment before turning and exchanging looks with his fellow council.

"Bring Iago up, it is due time for his crimes to be known. Come council members, let us occupy the courtroom."

Iago was lead up the steep marbled stairs, shackles on his hands and a rope around his neck in which a guard pulled him along like a dog. The light from the huge windows hurt his eyes, tears welling in the corners but refusing to break. He was pulled along and shoved into a chair where he was forced in front of a group of council members, each looking on with interest. There stood Cassio who looked uptight as ever as he balled and un-balled his fists.

"Iago you have been called upon to explain your actions regarding your hand in the matters of murder. Explain your actions with truth and stand to your title of Honest Iago." Lodovico announced as he stood regarding the crumpled form in the chair. "You have been convicted of first degree murder for the deaths of Othello and Desdemona - by your hand regardless of the sword."

"What you know, you know. From this time forth I never will speak word." Iago claimed as he regarded them with a look of boredom. Cassio jumped at this opportunity.

"He hated Othello council members, he thought nothing when he planned the murder of our general for I loved and trusted him." Iago showed no sign of acknowledgement, nearly sitting there with a smirk on his dirty, unshaven face. "He planned for Roderigo to kill me, lope off my head as I was in the way. Roderigo loved Desdemona, lusted after her and I was in his way for her affection." He paused for a brief moment, letting the words soak in to each member of the council. "It was not hard to connect the dots after the events of Othello's death, Iago had manipulated them. That man whom I once called friend planned to kill Othello, not caring who stepped in his path."

"If that is true, where is your evidence that Iago killed Desdemona?" A council member asked Cassio, his hand toying with his long silver beard.

"Iago manipulated Othello to kill his wife by making it seem that I have done his office." Cassio replied.

"And you have not done his office?"

"No, I never done his office for I loved her as friend just as I loved Othello."

"Then why did Othello think you'd done his office?" the council member asked for he was truley curious as to the actions of the moor.

"When I was removed from Othello's company, my reputation was skathed. I asked Desdemona to vouch for my place, for I belonged by Othello's side as I loved him. Unless a snide comment passed from gossip or Iago's misleading words than I see not the lie." Cassio paused for a minute, a shocked gasp escaping his lips. "Unless it was the handkerchief!"

"What handkerchief doth you speak?" Another councilman inquired from the far side of the chamber.

"Emilia told me of Othello's handkerchief, the one he proffered to Desdemona as a token of his love. I had found it in my chambers, Iago had planted it and Bianca had found it. Othello must have stowed in the shadows when Bianca interrupted our conversation. She did comment about the handkerchief, jealous really she was for she thought I was taking the prize of a flousy." Cassio snarled the last bit, as his hands sought out the hilt of his blade to gip.

"You are implying that the Othello killed his wife because he was jealous?"

Cassio's face remained passive, "That is exactly what I mean."

"Due to the lies of Iago, Othello became jealous that you'd done his office and under the guidance of Honest Iago Othello raised his hand to Desdemona?"

"Tis what I have been saying this whole time. Iago manipulated Othello to kill Desdemona so that Othello would be locked away for murder. It was revenge for Othello gaining a promotion whilst our Iago did not receive a new title for he thought he deserved the title." Cassio explained as frustration crept into his voice. He regarded the council with a confident look etched onto his face.

"And what doth thy council say in the accusation of Honest Iago? Doth he deserve his punishment for first degree murder?" Lodovico called out, his voice echoing loudly in the chamber. There was quite murmuring amongst the jury, finally a man stood up and the room fell silent.

"In the eyes of the city, Cassio has proven that Iago is guilty of first degree murder through manipulation of Othello. Cassio is responsible for Desdemona's and Othello's death and thus we see fit to employ the following punishments under law; removal of the tongue for his lies, torture for the rest of his life for for the murder of Othello's and limited food rations for the murder of Desdemona. Council dismissed." Lodovico announced as he glared at Iago's ashen face. Iago seemed not to notice his punishment, more of less looking off into the distance and into the last dying rays of the afternoon sun. Cassio smirked for his victory but he still felt the hurt deep within his chest for the death of his loved Othello and for sweet Desdemona.


End file.
